


Dancing in the Dark (With You Between my Arms)

by Kufikiria



Series: No Time Like the Present [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: As someone who gets cold quite easily, it's obvious that Amy Santiago doesn't like the snow. Why she asked Jake to engage in a slow dance in the middle of the streets of Brooklyn past midnight under the first snow of the year is still a mystery then.





	Dancing in the Dark (With You Between my Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Just... blame this on Ed Sheeran, and his release of his "Perfect" music video the other day. It was way too beautiful. Also snow had made its way towards my region today so it helped haha. Title is from the song as well.
> 
> 100% fluff, 100% winter feels.

As someone who gets cold quite easily, it's obvious that Amy Santiago doesn't like the snow.

Well, it’s not really that she doesn’t _like_ it – she _does_ find it beautiful, those millions of little flakes falling from the sky and turning everything white on their way as they pile up on the ground – but she’d rather enjoy this view from indoors, a blanket covering her body and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands as she lazily watches it through her window with her fiancé by her side than having to actually be outside under such a bad weather. Something that tends to happen a lot, unfortunately, given her job and how it requires for her and the rest of the squad to always leave their precinct and go out on the field for one reason or another.

Why she asked Jake to engage in a slow dance in the middle of the streets of Brooklyn past midnight under the first snow of the year in that month of November is still a mystery then.

They were quietly walking towards their car hand-in-hand after having some drinks ( _three_ , to be exact, for her – and none for him, as he was the one driving them home that night) at _Shaw’s_ with their friends and colleagues to celebrate another closed case when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She’d heard some music coming from one of the apartments above as someone up there had opened a window to smoke during what must have been some party, and that’s all it took for the idea to creep into her mind. She turned towards her fiancé, a huge, playful grin lighting her features in the dark of the cloudy night, and took his second hand in hers to pull him closer to her chest.

He raised a confused eyebrow at her as she started encircling his neck with her arms, but didn’t complain for all that, even letting his own hands find their place at her waist instinctively. He still asked, though, “What are you doing?”

“We better get started on practicing for our wedding dance right now,” she shrugged, her smile even brighter now that she let the words out. “And I like this song, it kind of reminds me of us,” she went on confessing.

Jake felt a pang of happiness, hearing her talk about weddings. Not any wedding – _their_ wedding. They were getting married. Soon, they were going to be husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Peralta. (Or Santiago. Or both. They hadn’t discussed about what name they would choose to keep yet.) It still felt surreal, sometimes, that he finally got the chance to ask her to marry him, and that she said yes.

It’s not that he didn’t believe she loved him enough for that, or that she would think it was too soon to do it – it’s just that having been imprisoned for a crime he hadn’t even committed had made him feel a bit uncertain about his future, locked up with all these murderers (and his cannibal cellmate).

Of course he knew his squad would have always found a way to free him and Rosa eventually. He just hadn’t known _when_ at the time. Good thing it happened before Halloween, so that he was able to put his plan into action. If it hadn’t been for that interlude, he would have asked her earlier, wouldn’t have waited six long months before popping the question, but he was finally somehow glad he had to, now.

Because the proposal had been perfect. Perfectly _them_ , in every aspect.

“Sure you wanna do it _here_?” he went back to reality after awhile lost in his thoughts, and spotted how red her cheeks had turned during the only few minutes they spent outside, despite the big scarf that was covering half of her face and the beanie he’d lent her well adjusted upon her head. Hopefully she was wearing gloves – because otherwise he was sure he would have felt the coldness of her fingers currently curled around the naked skin of his neck.

She didn’t answer anything to his concern though, only held him tighter against her, his body heat enough to warm her up, and started moving around the street to the rhythm of the music still coming from above them, a calm, loving song. He didn’t insist then, and simply followed her steps.

_Baby I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms…_

That’s how they ended up as they are now, entangled in the middle of the street, snow still falling from the sky in huge flakes and covering their steps on floor, they heads resting against each other’s. Some people have been, and are still, passing by sometimes and stopping a second to look at this happy, now covered in snow couple with amused smiles on their faces, but they don’t mind. They don’t even see them. They’re too lost in their dance, in _each other_ , to notice them.

To think that the first time they danced together, Amy hated it, not knowing what to do with her feet… Now, thanks to the man with whom she’s about to spend the rest of her life with (and a few classes), she’s gotten way better at it than she used to, and more importantly, she _enjoys_ it. So much that for once, she doesn’t really mind being in the cold air of a late autumn night. The beauty of the moment and the joy that is taking over her heart as she’s pressed against her fiancé’s chest are everything she needs to feel warm inside and out.

None of them truly knows how long they remain like this – moving about in sync even after the sound of the music is long gone in their ears, nor who’s the first to stop their tracks, but even after that, they still stay in each other’s arms, not wanting to let go yet, quietly watching the other with so much bliss and happiness and _love_ shining in their brown eyes that it would be enough to illuminate the whole dark neighbourhood by themselves. They’re so drawn to each other, locked up in their perfect bubble.

“I can’t wait to become your wife,” Amy breaks the silence with a tender confession. “I love you.”

“Aw,” Jake lets out a really touched moan. “I can’t wait to become your husband either,” he replies, and reaches to touch her cheek. His soft expression changes suddenly when he starts stroking it tenderly, though, as he’s met by nothing else but cold skin against his fingers. “God, Ames, you’re freezing!” he exclaims, worry easily recognisable in his voice. “Let’s go home,” he encircles her shoulders with his arm to keep her the closer possible and tries to warm up her while he leads her towards their car.

Once inside the vehicle, he doesn’t wait any second to start it up so that he can put the heat on immediately. A music suddenly can be heard then, coming from the radio – a funny coincidence, they think, as they soon recognise it as the same one they just engaged a dance in the middle of the street to a few moments ago.

_ Darling just hold my hand, be my girl I’ll be your man, I see my future in your eyes…  _

“So…” Amy trails off after awhile spent in silence listening to the lyrics, remembering the sweet moment she just shared with the love of her life (even if it costed her not being able to feel the tips of her fingers and toes for several minutes – it was way than worth it). “I know we still have plenty of time to think about it, but… what do you think of this song being the opening song for our wedding?”

“ I think it’s just  _ perfect _ ,” Jake replies with a smile, then bends down in her direction to put a soft kiss upon her lips, that soon turns into something more passionate ( _ his  _ face his warm, after all, and Amy is still in need of some heat to feel better…).

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @b99peraltiago if you want! ;)


End file.
